


The fine line

by winkiez18



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiez18/pseuds/winkiez18
Summary: Jihoon worked as the servant in the Kang's family and grew up with Daniel, his young master whom he secretly held a torch for. But the process of serving Daniel became increasing challenging for Jihoon as various women enter Daniel's life, it only reinforced the reality that they can never be together and a clear line had to be drawn.





	1. Drawing a clear line

Born into the wealthiest family in Seoul, Daniel had all the riches in the world as the second eldest son and rightful heir of the Kang’s Group. The best rides, collections of limited edition yachts and all the wonders that others dared not dream of in their lives – you name it, he has it. However, when it boiled down to people he cared, they were only a few names. Seongwu, youngest son and expected heir of Ong’s Group (he may not be the eldest but he had the brains and looks that were arguably on par with Daniel), Jaehwan, a talented solo artist who grew up with Daniel and Seongwu since high school days, Jisung, Daniel’s most trusted and dependent elder brother (Jisung had no intention to inherit the family business in any way, he was only interested in teaching young children, being involved in the development of the children’s passion and character was the most fulfilling thing to do, Jisung would say) and last but not least, Daniel’s childhood best friend and also Kang’s servant, Jihoon. Daniel did not admit but Jihoon was more than a loyal servant to him, he was an important part of Daniel that he never want to let go. When Jihoon was younger, Daniel would barge his way into Jihoon’s neighbourhood school and beat up the group of boys who made fun of Jihoon for his status and destroyed all his items and most importantly, the branded school bag that Daniel gifted Jihoon on his 12th birthday. Daniel never told Jihoon he did that because they hurt Daniel’s precious ‘belonging’ and Jihoon never told Daniel they destroyed his items because he refused to give in when they tried take his bag away – it was never because it was branded, Jihoon doesn’t care about brands or money. Even if it was just an ordinary or broken bag, Jihoon would give his best fight to protect it just because it was a present from Daniel. Jihoon started working as a servant and lived at the Kang’s since he was eight and being only three years younger than Daniel, Daniel played well and most often with Jihoon, and they grew up being inseparable over the years.

 

A silent acknowledge among Jisung, Jaehwan and Seongwu that the involved parties didn’t know was that they knew all along - Daniel and Jihoon had some form of mutual attraction that surpassed their relationship as servant-master or even best friends. The involved parties never said so they didn’t lay it out to them as well, they think time will call for the right things at the right time so they waited. Then again, they might be wrong, since no one know better than the parties involved, right?

 

The second time in the week, Daniel made a call to Jihoon in the early evening that he won’t be back for dinner, he can could ahead with it without him. Daniel never say but Jihoon knew, Daniel must be in his designated luxurious hotel suite, two streets down Kang’s mansion with a woman. Was it the Korean makeup artist Hawoon or the new attractive staff Jane? Or was it yet another woman that Daniel met? Jihoon didn’t probe, Daniel would reveal the details to him whenever he felt like it and it always hit Jihoon hard like a hammer on his left chest, Jihoon did not want to question why but he knew the reason.

 

**_< ~Hoonie, your favorite hyung is calling~>_ **

 

The ringtone that Daniel recorded for him when they were younger sounded. It was the time of the night that Jihoon dreaded.

“I’m at the lobby, pick me up.”

“Alright young master, I’ll be right there.” Daniel hanged up the call and Jihoon sighed, he had to try his best to prepare his heart, though it didn’t seem to work any time.

 

Jihoon, as efficient as always, arrived at the lobby within ten minutes and saw that Daniel was indeed not alone.

“Oppa, you’re really naughty tonight you know… but I love it. Call me soon, okay?” the woman, whom Jihoon recognised as Jane, was clinging on to Daniel as if he needed a support when he’s obviously absolutely sober, Jihoon commented internally but dared not say.

“Young master.”

“Right, you’re here. Hire a cab and get the driver to send her home.”

“Yes, young master,” Jihooned bowed like how someone his status should.

 

After the woman left in the cab, not without the excessive flirting with Daniel beforehand, Jihoon drove Daniel back like how their normal routine was. Though this was not always the routine they had, Jihoon used to pick Daniel up daily from his work venues and the atmosphere was always pleasant as they shared about the happenings in their day. It was only in recent years did Daniel pick up this routine of having random sex a few times a week. It could be Daniel’s way of relieving stress, Jihoon thought.

“Young master.”

“It’s Daniel.”

“…”

“I told you to call me Daniel when it’s just us, Hoonie. I don’t like it when you call me by that, it makes me feel uncomfortable...”

_JIhoon: (Damn it, Daniel in his sad puppy tone again...)_

“Sorry, young-I mean Daniel... I will keep that in mind.”

 _You better **.**_ Daniel mumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes, dead beat, as if he just concluded a war.

 

The ride back was completely silent afterwards and Jihoon wanted to ask about Daniel’s day but he knew it was not his place to ask, Daniel didn’t once say that but Jihoon just knew.

"How was your day... Good?" Daniel broke the silence like he always did.

Jihoon merely nodded. Silence filled the car again.

 

It was not always like that. They used to speak freely like any best friends would and formal titles like young master that emphasised their differences didn’t exist. It was only a few years ago when Mr Kang, Daniel’s father, thought they were too close for a master-servant relationship and demanded them to draw clear lines. He used a firm tone on Jihoon and ‘kindly reminded’ him to never forget his status and for Daniel to know he was the younger master, not some best buddy of Jihoon. Daniel fought back of course, he raised his voice at his father, he hated it, he hated his father for undermining Jihoon, how could he do that to the most precious person on Earth… Jihoon was secretly grateful then that Daniel actually spoke up for him. He must be special, he thought, until he saw Mr Kang giving Daniel a tight slap and the look of hatred on Daniel’s face. Jihoon pulled Daniel back then before he could retaliate further and he knew…

 

**_Drawing a clear line - it’s the best for both of us and my way of loving you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this is a short chapter but still hope you guys enjoyed, I will try to update soon!! I'm sorry if the writing is inadequate but I will give my best ^^  
> (Inspired by a drama I watched some time back because I like the plot but will be changing parts along the way according to the characters and however I deem fit)


	2. More than that

(St17 Club)

Daniel didn’t know when he started feeling all the pent-up emotions and the need to have sex with random women. It could be a mutual friend one day, a hot colleague another day or just a random woman he saw here, the club that he frequented with Seongwu and Jaehwan. He didn’t need to approach them because all he needed was smile in their directions and they would naturally take it in their own hands. Daniel just needed the temporal relief of the tight sensation within his chest at times. He was not sure why or rather, he did not ever think further than that.

 

Daniel was alone without his friends tonight and there was this blonde woman moving her hands all over his body.

“So, let’s go?”

He asked in a nearly monotone voice. He had to put in some effort to appear interested.

The blonde woman, dawned in her figure-hugging dress in hot pink - the color that Daniel disliked most, but he wouldn’t complain since it indeed displayed the woman’s good figure. The woman gave the most shy smile she could manage, not forgetting to subtly bite her lower lip as a form of invitation.

Daniel nodded and signalled for her to hold on as he walked slightly ahead to make a call.

**_The most dreaded moment for Daniel as he had to make the call..._ **

****

“Hello”

“Hey Jihoon”

“How can I be of help, young mas-Daniel?”

Daniel didn’t realise the tension in his chest was slightly dissolved as he felt his lips lift slightly.

“Glad you remember what I told you last night”

“Of course, Daniel”

_Jihoon: (Of course I remember, you must not have realised how pitiful you sounded then…)_

“Anyway, hmm… I called to tell you that I-”

“That you won’t be coming back for dinner. I know Daniel, it’s Friday and I did not prepare your share.”

**_An unknown feeling started to bubble within Daniel. Was it disappointment? Or was it sadness?_ **

****

_Daniel: (Why must you know my routine so well… Couldn’t I have called because I wanted to talk to you…)_

“…”

“Daniel?”

Jihoon got Daniel back from his own little thoughts before he could dive into them any deeper.

“Is this the way you treat your master, Park Jihoon?”

“Sor-”

“How dare you not prepare my dinner and I'm NOT sorry to disappoint you, I am coming home now… Like right now.”

Daniel lied blatantly with his teeth clenched together. He seemed to have forgotten about the blonde woman who was still looking anticipatingly at his direction, ready to charm him with her mesmerising smile if the man looked in her way. But sadly, he didn’t.

 

_Jihoon: (Why is he so angsty… He missed dinner every Friday and some other weekdays…)_

_(I stopped preparing his share on Friday ever since, Kang’s rich but it is an absolute NO to waste food)_

 

“Do you hear me?”

“…”

“Park Jihoon!”

“…Yes yes, young master…” Jihoon deliberately emphasised the last two words. Sometimes playfulness striked Jihoon and he let himself loose once in a while – he knew Daniel’s limits and how far he could go before he had to halt to a stop.

**There was silence.**

 

“Hmm young master, would you like me to prepare your portion now or drive you home from the club-I mean venue?”

“Right the club… The woman… Shit,” Daniel mumbled to himself and looked at her direction. The woman caught that precious moment and gave him her most seductive smile. 

“Was that an attempt to flirt with me…” Daniel rolled his eyes and commented softly.

“Young master… young master!” Jihoon intercepted before Daniel could continue his senseless rambling while he was still awaiting his instructions.

“I told you, it's Daniel! Daniel!!”

“…”

“Right, you can prepare my portion now, I have things to settle and I will be back in 30 minutes,” Daniel replied before hanging up the call. All the lame excuses surfaced within his head as he walked back to the woman.

_Daniel: (Things I do to get back at Jihoon…)_

_(What a waste of the young night…)_

 

(Kang’s mansion)

“What?! That’s all for dinner?”

Daniel couldn’t believe his eyes, he disrupted his usual plans just to come back to spaghetti, only.

“Sorry… It was kinda last minute?”

“…”

“But fret not! I am preparing chicken, it will be ready in a while!” Jihoon announced proudly.

“Fine. It better be nice or you are staying up with me tonight. A lot of preparation has to be done for the meeting”

Jihoon nodded, he knew Daniel was just saying. He threatened him countless times but only executed the threat once or twice. He always chased Jihoon off to bed early although he knew Jihoon could be of great help to the work progress. 

Besides working as a servant under Daniel, Jihoon also helped out at Daniel’s company at times as his personal assistant - Jihoon was undeniably good at whatever he does. _Seeing a familiar face calmed my nerves_ , Daniel always added on.

**_What Daniel didn’t say was having Jihoon at work somehow gave him more motivation and put on a smile on his face everytime._ **

 

“Anyway Daniel”

“Hmm?” the man looked up with his mouth full of spaghetti.

“Mr Kang called earlier”

“Yeah…?” Daniel smelled disaster.

“He said you would be receiving a guest tomorrow night”

_Daniel: (What the hell? Since when I would?)_

“It’s Hyolin. He said you would know who”

“…”

“In case you forgot, Mr Kang asked me to remind you that she’s the daughter of Lee’s family. Apparently also the girl whom you were close to before she moved to France with her family”

_Daniel: (Yeah, also the girl who did multiple pranks on me before she flew off)_

“Mr Kang will be back for the dinner as well, hmm, he said he will be discussing something with the both of you”

**_Silence._ **

****

“Yeah, tell him I got it.”

“Okay”

“And… Stay at the table with us tomorrow, don’t eat in the kitchen just because my father comes back”

“But Mr Kang-”

“I am your master, listen to me, only.”

Jihoon gave a weak nod and his head remained low.

“Also, Hoonie I think you shouldn’t b-”

**_*Ding!*_ **

****

“It’s the oven. The chicken must be ready!” Jihoon made his quick, narrow escape to the kitchen, and stayed a little longer than necessary.

_Jihoon: (Please don’t tell me I shouldn’t be too cautious in front of Mr Kang.)_

_(Please don’t tell me I am more than a servant.)_

_(Because it will only give me false hope that perhaps I am indeed more than that...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm back with a new chapter!! I am able to update so quickly because I have some time today, hope you guys enjoy the chapters so far!! To those who left comments on my stories, thank you, it motivates me and I will try my best to write better and update more often if time allows ^^


End file.
